character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Uhrmann (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
WARNING: This page contains content that might be inappropriate for younger or sensitive viewers. Please back away if you are sensitive to these things. ---- |-|Uhrmann= |-|Bartels= Summary Uhrmann is a witch villain whose minions battle Sayaka Miki in episode 8 of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime. Uhrmann made her first appearence in the Puella Magi Madoka Magica manga, where she was defeated by Sayaka. She was formally introduced in the mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record, where she was revealed to be the witch form of Inui Itsumi, a magical girl who was entrusted by Kyubey with the purpose of teaching Nagisa Momoe the life of a magical girl. Inui heard from Kyubey that a magical girl, called by everyone the "Sleepwalking Ghost", was hunting and killing the people appearing in her list in order to sell their organs and bring their corpse to a witch barrier, where no one could find them. Inui is worried when she heard that the boy she loves is one of the people of the list, so she asked Kyubey to find informations of this mysterious magical girl. Inui was later able to find Yuu and challenged her to a fight. However, Yuu was too powerful for her, and Inui was seriously wounded by the mysterious magical girl. Inui then asked Kyubey to kill her, so she wouldn't turn into a witch, but the Incubator refused, telling her that she was finally useful in the end. After the magical girl turned into a witch, Kyubey itself said that she had become much stronger than its expectations. Uhrmann (Inui's witch form) was about to engulf an hospital and absorb the energy of the people inside it, but Nagisa (who had become a magical girl in the meantime) challenged her, but the witch was too powerful for her. When Nagisa was about to be killed by Uhrmann, Yuu came out and easily defeated the witch, entrusting the little girl to Kyubey. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Uhrmann Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Canine witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Canine Physiology, Claw Retraction, Malevolence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Desire Embodiment, Natural Weaponry, Body Control and Acid Manipulation (Can use her mane to attack her enemies releasing acid from it), Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Absorption, Invisibility (A witch can only be seen by magical girls, other witches and Kyubey), Portal Creation and BFR (Can create a portal to bring people inside her barrier), Summoning (Can summon her minions Bartels), Curse Manipulation. Resistance to the followings: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Was regarded as a very strong witch, thus she is stronger than the likes of Gertrud, whom created a pocket dimension containing a sun in episode 2 and a starry sky in episode 1, and Suleika, whom created and controlled a barrier that was so big that a starry sky could be packed up inside it) Speed: FTL, likely MFTL+ (Should be comparable to other Mitakihara's witches, like Gertrud, H.N. Elly and Elsa Maria) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Stronger than Gertrud and Suleika) Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of meters. Much higher w/ her barrier Standard Equipment: Grief Seed Intelligence: Below Average Weaknesses: Uhrmann is unloved by anyone and is unable to create minions with free will. NOTE: Credit to Vaudeville22 for the background picture. Gallery uhrmann1.jpg|Uhrmann in the Production Note. uhrmann2.jpg|Uhrmann as she appears in the manga. uhrmann3.jpg|Uhrmann's barrier. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4